


On Such A Breathless Night As This

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [13]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, author was drinking and writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “Don’t get off”Brain still trying to revert back to normal, Ben hadn’t understood what the male underneath him had been asking. “Bit too late for that one”If Gwil wasn’t already bright pink, he may have blushed“No, I mean don’t… get off”akaharlee tries cockwarming, fails, and gwil's a great boyfriend





	On Such A Breathless Night As This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnosaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnosaint/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> for my babe @imnosaint ily and i hope this is alright ❤❤ sorry the ending is a bit of a mess, rip me 😫😫

“Don’t get off”

Brain still trying to revert back to normal, Ben hadn’t understood what the male underneath him had been asking. “Bit too late for that one” the blond pushed a hand through his hair, the slick strands having plastered themselves to his forehead, and even after being moved, they still flicked back to tickle at his eyelashes.

If Gwil wasn’t already bright pink, he may have blushed, his face slightly uncomfortable as he carefully chooses his words, his hand squeezing at one of Ben’s thighs as he stumbles for an answer. “No, I mean don’t… _get off_ ” he repeated, the hand tapping as he nodded towards their pressed together pelvises. A light went off in Ben’s head.

“Oh. Wait…why? I’m done, you’re definitely done, I was planning on calling it a night,” Ben had a sneaking suspicion in the back of his mind, but a) he wanted to be sure, and b) seeing Gwil like this was both endearing and amusing.

Speaking of endearing and amusing, Gwilym was grimacing now, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Meanwhile, Ben couldn’t help the smirk on his face, deciding to finally put the brunet out of his misery and rip the bandaid off “you want me to be your cock warmer, don’t you?” Gwil at once began nodding eagerly as he wiggled himself up into a sitting position, tempting a wince out of Ben at the movement of the taller male’s hips. “God, you’re naughty, alright, let me clean myself up and then we can give it a go” because, as tempting as it was to instantly curl up and sleep, half-dry come on his stomach was not a comfortable feeling, and he was sure sleeping in a used condom wouldn’t be pleasant either.

He was excited, for the most part, because as close as they were in all senses of the word, this just seemed like the next best step, to be that close to each other, all fuckin night. Ben thought it sounded pretty damn good. Though, as he brought the plan into fruition, he came to a very nerve wracking discovery.

Gwil was in the perfect position to be against his prostate all night. Which meant no sleep for Ben, instead he’d be waiting it out trying not to come until he sees stars every time Gwil shifted even the slightest bit.

Though, not wanting to ruin Gwil’s hopes and dreams (that he’s probably had for the past half hour) Ben stayed positive. Instead choosing the route of believing in his sheer force of will to keep him safe from being edged all night by his sleeping boyfriend. Though, his nightmares became reality as he felt the slick slide of Gwil’s cock, and bam, there it was, the first soft brush, one that left Ben already trying to hide his gasps for air.

“How’s that feel, love? We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to” goddamn Gwil and his stupid, soft, caring voice, goddamn Gwil and his cock that was so good at being a cock. If Ben were a less loving person, he would have said just that. But instead he nodded and squeaked out an affirmation that he was okay and totally not praying for every god to be merciful on him because fucking hell that feels nice and he’s not going to last five minutes, let alone over five hours.

After that, Gwil slung an arm around his waist, getting himself comfortable in the new no-space sleeping arrangements, aka **fucking torture**. Ben felt every single movement, and every single movement sent tremors through his body, it only got worse after the blond tried shifting himself to change the angle, and only achieved more emotional distress for himself.

“You sure you’re okay, Ben?” the blond almost spooked when the brunet’s tired, gravelly voice appeared just behind his ear, and Ben took a moment before answering, still hoping to somehow fix the problem.

“Yeah! Yeah, just getting comfortable, I’m fine” he cringed at his own word tripping, biting down on his fist to try and outweigh the jolts of electricity running rampant through his body. It didn’t work.

He felt more in love with Gwil than ever when he didn’t ask any further questions. Though that love only lasted a whopping five seconds before Gwil started fucking moving around again. Ben could feel his cock leaking onto his thigh, and it took all his will power not to move back against the torturously slow drag of Gwilym’s cock against his sensitive nerves.

He was about 65% sure that Gwil knew what he was doing, because when you were this close to someone, it was kinda hard not to know what was happening, especially if you’d fucked this person enough to know every single tell they had. Besides, nobody had to move _that much_ just to get a comfortable sleeping position, especially Gwil, whom had fallen asleep in the bath before, in cold water, with his neck right on the hard, cold ceramic rim.

“Stop” Ben whispered into his fist, his thighs now quivering as Gwil continues to shift, waiting with baited breath for Ben to admit to his discomfort. The blond was tempted to try and soldier it out, because surely, he should get too tired to keep his eyes open at some point? If that happened, he wouldn’t have to swallow his pride and admit that he couldn’t do it (even if he wanted to, for Gwil’s sake).

Even with his thoughts of triumph over Gwil’s masterful cock, Ben couldn’t shake the feelings of pleasure shooting up and down his spine, and it was harrowing just trying to keep his hips still. He knotted a hand into the fitted sheet, his other still fisted and between his teeth as he tried to fight back the sounds threatening to escape.

Meanwhile, acting as if he had no idea what was going on, Gwil was still fucking fidgeting, his hand was moving now too, fingers stroking the taut skin of Ben’s abdomen, fingers mere centimetres from where Ben wanted them. It almost brought tears to his eyes. “You sure you’re alright, love?” Ben never thought he could dislike that voice, but at the moment, it sounded so damn taunting, daring Ben to admit defeat. He wouldn’t.

Ten seconds later…

He would, Gwil had stopped moving now, which was somehow worse, because now it just sat in there, pressing directly up against Ben’s prostate, the blond could breathe too heavily, and it would send shockwaves through him. He was so damn close, he could feel it in his hips, another minute or two and he’d be gone, god that would be a new brand of embarrassing. He bit down on his knuckles hard and tried to slowly inch his way forward, trying to get at least a little space between them.

But Gwil moves with him, and there’s so much damn friction and his brain has turned to mush, his skin is crawling with electricity. Gwilym’s fingers are still stroking his lower abdomen and the skin underneath his fingertips is buzzing. Ben’s cock is rock hard, heavy and still leaking atop his thigh, he had to touch it, he had to, he could feel the ache through every nerve ending in his body, it was maddening.

 He couldn’t take it anymore, he was so damn tired but so fucking turned on, releasing the bed sheet clenched in one of his hands, he slowly slipped it down to wrap around his throbbing length. It barely took a stroke and a half until he was coming with a whine, barely muffled by the other hand still caught between his teeth.

Once he’s fully processed what he’s just done, he feels a wave of shame wash over him, his head starting to shake adamantly as he holds the come slick hand out and away from him, his other falling free from his mouth and covering half his face. “Oh my god, what the fuck’s wrong with me?”

Gwil is slipping out in an instant, getting himself to his feet and hurrying around to Ben’s side of the bed, tissue in hand and a worried crease between his brows. “Nothing, just calm down,” he soothed, cleaning up the mess Ben had made, falling silent for a moment before speaking up again, his voice disappointed “I shouldn’t have suggested it, and I should have stopped once I figured out you were getting worked up.”

Ben returned to shaking his head, clean hand wiping at his stinging eyes “no, no, i-it’s my fault, I shouldn’t’ve tried to be a hero, Gwil” he felt gross, even after Gwil had wiped everything up, he couldn’t believe he’d done that. He was a grown man who couldn’t even control his own body (he would later conclude that there was next to no way he could’ve stopped it).

“Okay, let’s just stop blaming ourselves, love. Come here, we can try again another night, just know that it was definitely not your fault” Gwil’s tone held an underlying command to it, and that was enough to have any more words of self-blame die in his throat. He was quick to place himself against Gwil’s side the moment the taller man lay back down, his arms wrapping around his waist and head resting against his shoulder, seeking comfort the brunet was more than happy to give.

Curling an arm around Ben, hand coming to rest on his side, Gwil pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, sighing for a moment, before chuckling “I love you, but you’re too damn proud for your own good sometimes.”

Ben frowned, upturning his head to fix Gwil with a mock glare “s’not my fault your cock is too good at being a cock.” At that the taller male broke into a fit of honest-to-god giggles, his chest quaking with the sounds and face the picture of hysterics. Ben couldn’t help the smile that split his face as he watched Gwil lose his mind, all feelings of inadequacy and embarrassment further melting away with each laugh.

It didn’t take much longer after that for them to pass out, idiotic grins on their face and arms wrapped tightly around each other, Gwil saying ‘I love you’ echoing in Ben’s skull all night.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a request (doesnt have to be smut) in the comments, or u can hmu or say hi on my tumblr  
> http://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/
> 
> the next request im doing is a bit of a long one, so it might take a while before i post again 😫😫


End file.
